Text Messaging
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Pillar Pair- Ryoma receives a weird text message from Fuji and forwards it to his captain; this sparks the weirdest conversation between Tezuka and Ryoma. Messages from Atobe and Fuji included.


xD Because I felt like doing a short one-shot pillar pair fic while thinking of what to do with Love Songs. I've been so busy with tennis (literally) and will be next week (since we have three or four matches, at least three and they're all away). I've also been sick and so on, but mainly tennis takes up my time. And weirdly, there's two weeks till we're done for the school year. Anyway... Enjoy. And this isn't as good as the original version since I can't do it in text version, so if you want see the original version go visit my blog (which deleted all my old posts): fuji-yuuta-kun./ And R&R.

Summary: Pillar Pair- Ryoma receives a weird text message from Fuji and forwards it to his captain; this sparks the weirdest conversation between Tezuka and Ryoma. Messages from Atobe and Fuji included (and one from Yuuta).

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--

Ryoma sat on his bed, reading a book. Really? No, not really. He had fallen asleep while trying to read something for English class. But the sound of his phone going off woke him up.

"SyuuLuvsYuu: I luv u 4 who u r. A person who means the world 2 me. If i don't get This back i understand. Send 2 ten people u don't REGRET meeting." What the heck? And what was with the crappy grammar? He quickly replied back, "MadaMadaDane: Why did you send me a forward, Fuji-senpai?"

"SyuuLuvsYuu: I just sent it to all on my list. Forward and see what happens." Ryoma laughed. "You're waiting to see if your brother will reply back." Bingo, he hit it right.

"SyuuLuvsYuu: Saa... I was caught. But you should forward it, see who replies back." Ryoma snorted. "Mada mada dane."

SyuuLuvsYuu went away.

Ryoma then forwarded the message, just to see who would reply back. He didn't care who did, he just wanted to see what would happen. He smirked at the first message he got.

"BouchouKnowsBest: Echizen..." Ryoma snickered. Did Tezuka have nothing better to do than reply back? Wait, he replied back when he got it. "Hai?"

"BouchouKnowsBest: What was that for?" Ryoma rolled over on his back at he messaged back. "A forward from Fuji-senpai. He told me to forward it."

"BouchouKnowsBest: So you sent it to me?" Ryoma shrugged to himself as he texted back. "Why not?"

"BouchouKnowsBest: They're annoying." Ryoma smirked, knowing just what to say. "Bouchou doesn't wanna hear he's loved?" Dots were his reply, so the first year huffed. "Bouchou is loved."

"BouchouKnowsBest: ...Echizen?" Ryoma sat up. "Hai?"

"BouchouKnowsBest: 20 laps tomorrow." Ryoma groaned, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Do I have to?" He just got a reply of thirty laps and another beeping sound. "Hold on, someone is messaging me." He looked to the other messaged.

"OresamaPwnsU." What the heck. "OresamaPwnsU: Echizen!" Who was this? "Atobe?" Ryoma sat glaring at his phone. Was Atobe really messaging him?

"OresamaPwnsU: Who else would this be? Seriously. Seigaku lacks in the brain department." Ryoma huffed. What was that supposed to mean? Well, whatever. "I'm talking with Tezuka. Come back later."

"OresamaPwnsU: How dare you put him before me." Ryoma snorted. Did Atobe really think he was all high and mighty? "He's my Bouchou."

"OresamaPwnsU: Well, tell him he owes me a match." Ryoma didn't even reply, just went back to messaging his Captain. "Atobe-san says he wants a match."

"BouchouKnowsBest: I'll deal with him later." Ryoma rested back on his bed. "Is Bouchou busy with something?" Ryoma blinked at Tezuka replying he was busy with him. How he wanted to laugh, but that was too much. "You know you love me." No reply. "Do you really love me?" No reply. "Seriously?" Ryoma took the no replies as a yes.

"BouchouKnowsBest: No." Ryoma snorted. "Pft. Figured." He then replied back. "Let's play a match, Bouchou."

"BouchouKnowsBest: Hold on, Fuji is messaging me."

Tezuka looked over the messages-

"SyuuLuvsYuu: Did Echizen message you? SyuuLuvsYuu: Hello? SyuuLuvsYuu: Don't ignore me. SyuuLuvsYuu: Tezuka? SyuuLuvsYuu: Kunimitsu?" The captain just twitched as he took to calling the blue orbed male.

"Finally I get through to you."

"Fuji..." Tezuka hissed.

"What were you doing for so long, Tezuka?" So long? The other sat messaging him for three minutes straight.

"What do you need?"

"I think Echizen likes you. Teehee." Was that it? Was that what was so important the other had to message him over and over?

"You can go do 30 laps with Echizen tomorrow." Fuji huffed.

"So mean."

"Maybe this is why your brother ignores your messages." There was silence from Fuji's end of the line for a couple minutes.

"You really think he ignores them?" Tezuka smirked. Fuji took the bait.

"Possibly." Fuji huffed.

"Saa... I'm going to St. Rudolph right now. Bye, Tezuka." Rather than message Ryoma back, he called the first year.

"Have fun?" Ryoma answered the phone.

"Mhm."

"Bouchou?" Ryoma was stretched out boredly over his bed.

"Hm?"

"Are you free?"

"Yes. Why?" The third year sounded suspicious.

"Tennis."

"So late at night?" Ryoma sat up.

"At the tennis courts." There was a second of silence.

"Fine." Ryoma stretched.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Ryoma was hungry.

"No. I was going to eat in a minute though."

"Don't. There's a burger place near the courts. My treat."

"What are you up to?" Ryoma smirked.

"De-to." The first year replied.

"Date? Echizen..." Tezuka's voice was stern, causing the first year to reply back hesitantly.

"...Hai?"

"I'll treat." The golden orbed male was blinking.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Ryoma hopped right off his bed.

"Then I'll meet you at the burger shop in a couple minutes." He then hung up and got ready.

Ryoma stood outside the burger shop, checking the time on his phone. There weren't any new messages. As he looked up, he smirked at noticing Tezuka. The elder male gave a nod.

"Glad you could make it." Ryoma joked, tugging the third year inside. It wasn't at all crowded, but there were some families and couples inside. They ordered and quickly took a seat.

"This was an odd evening." Tezuka sipped on his drink.

"Eh? Hm. It was interesting." Ryoma went right for his burger. Ten minutes quickly followed this before anything new came about.

"Hm?" Tezuka's phone was going off and he flipped it open.

_"SeiRudorufuYuuta: Tezuka-san, I'll kill you. You sent Aniki here. I'll get my revenge!"_ Tezuka read the message to himself. Heh, there was something to see.

"Who is it?" Ryoma leaned forward.

"Wrong number." Tezuka tucked his phone away, snickering.

"Bouchou has a secret." Ryoma huffed.

"I love you, Ryoma." Ryoma blinked, completely lost.

"Eh?" Tezuka got up and dumped their trash into the garbage, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. Ryoma tugged his bag on, grabbing his drink, and following after his captain. "Hey! That was a diversion!"

"So? Diversion using the truth." Ryoma walked alongside his captain, smiling up at him.

"If you mean it's true, then you can hide things with truths all the time. Wait, unless it's involving me. Then you're screwed. Tezuka chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I won't do that."

"Good. So does this mean we're dating now?"

"If you wish to say that."

"I will. Bouchou is my boyfriend." Ryoma nodded. "I like how that sounds."

"Simple minded."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I thought so."

Who's the seme in this relationship? Heck if I know, but it's a happy ending.

OresamaPwnsU: Happy ending? Ryoma never texted me back! Oresama is not pleased!

SeiRudorufuYuuta: And I can't get Aniki to leave me alone!

Er...Besides for Yuuta and Atobe, everyone lived happily ever after.

--

Ha, I just had to do a fic like this. For those wondering, SeiRudorufu would be close to how you would pronounce St. Rudolph.

SyuuLuvsYuu - Fuji's sn.

MadaMadaDane - Ryoma's sn

SeiRudorufuYuuta - Yuuta's sn

OresamaPwnsU - Atobe's sn

BouchouKnowsBest - Tezuka's sn

I made them all up. Some things were changed from my original version. But yah... Review if you please.


End file.
